Lass mich nicht allein
by Jasuun
Summary: Der Endkampf und seine Folgen, aus der Sicht von verschiedenen Charakteren SLASH
1. Kapitel 1

**Disclaimer:** Copyright © an der Handlung bei ShadowRiddle. Original Copyright © by Joanne K. Rowling, 1997-2005

**Warnung:** Dark, Slash, Romanze (Angehaucht), Charakterdeath, AU. Meine allererste FF, die ich Veröffentlicht habe, ich habe beinahe ein Jahr gebraucht um sie zu beenden. 'drop' Buch sechs wird zur Gänze ignoriert, schon alleine deshalb, weil die meisten Kapitel, vor der Erscheinung entstanden sind. Ich bin noch immer verblüfft darüber, wie viele Gleichheiten, es trotz allem gegeben hat. 'g'

**Pairing:** Ich will es noch nicht verraten, aber es ist auf jeden Fall Slash

**Teile:** 1/10

**Titel: **Lass mich nicht allein 01

-

-

-

-

Es ist vorbei, wir haben es überstanden  
ER dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf  
ist tot, getötet vom Jungen-der-lebt

-

Ich laufe durch den Wald achte nicht auf den Weg  
und auch nicht auf die Äste und die unzähligen spitzen Dornen, die sich in meine ansonsten makellose Haut drücken,  
mein Gesicht ist an mehreren Stellen zerkratzt.  
Ich spüre wie aus manchen dieser Wunden Blut fließt,

... aber all das ist mir im Moment gleichgültig, es ist nicht das was mich in diesem Augenblick interessiert.

Ich muss zu DIR,

ein Ruck geht durch meinen Körper und ich lande mit meinem Gesicht im Dreck der sich über den Waldboden gelegt hat.  
Ein Blick zu meinen Füßen sagt mir, dass ich über eine der vielen Baumwurzeln gestolpert bin, an meiner Kleidung kann man erkennen, dass das heute nicht zum ersten Mal passiert ist. Meine Hosen sind an den Knien schon aufgerissen und das Wappen meines Hauses hängt nur noch halb an der Schulrobe.  
Ich sehe wieder nach vorne und bemerke, dass ich es fast geschafft habe, durch das Gebüsch kann man bereits das Glitzern des Sees erkennen.

Ich weiß, dass du dort sein wirst, so wie immer wenn du dich vor der ganzen Welt verstecken willst. Wir haben dich oft dort beobachtet, ohne dass du von uns wusstest. Mit einer immens großen Kraftanstrengung stemme ich meinen geschundenen Körper in die Höhe und mache mich wieder auf den Weg zu dir. Mit meinen Händen schiebe ich die dornenbestückten kleinen Äste der Büsche zur Seite um mich besser hindurch schlängeln zu können,  
bleibe aber trotz allem mit der Robe an ihnen hängen. Um nicht noch mehr Zeit zu verlieren streife ich sie mir einfach vom Körper, mit ein paar hastigen Schritten entferne ich mich vom Waldrand.

Mein Blick schweift über den See und über sein Ufer, ich kann es fühlen, du bist hier und zwar ganz in meiner Nähe, wie in Trance tragen mich meine Füße zum See.

... und plötzlich, wie aus heiterem Himmel kann ich dich sehen

du sitzt am Ufer wie ein Häufchen Elend, die Beine fest an deinen Oberkörper gedrückt, umschlungen von deinen Armen. Dein Gesicht tief vergraben in deinen Armbeugen, nur dein Haar ist zu sehen, das wie immer in den vergangenen sieben Jahren die ich dich jetzt kenne, nach allen Seiten wild abstehen. Langsam bewege ich mich auf dich zu und gehe vor dir in die Hocke. Ganz sacht und vorsichtig berühre ich dich am Arm, aber du scheinst mich nicht einmal zu bemerken, mit einer Hand versuche ich dein Kinn zu erfassen, dabei streife ich deine Wange und ich merke, dass sie ganz nass, ist von all deinen Tränen, die du vergossen hast.

In diesem Moment frage ich mich, für wen diese Tränen sind, sind sie  
für deine Eltern  
für Cedric  
für deinen Paten  
für deinen Freund Ron  
für all die anderen die heute gekämpft haben  
…und gestorben sind?  
Ich hebe deinen Kopf sanft an und sehe in deine Augen, so grün, so voller Leben und Leidenschaft, dass sie mich sogar bis in meine Träume verfolgen,

... aber jetzt...

jetzt sind sie leer, nichts deutet darauf hin, dass sie einmal gelebt haben und mir wird klar, dass die Tränen in deinem Gesicht, deiner Seele gegolten haben. Einer Seele, die bis heute Morgen noch rein und weiß war, aber der Morgen ist lange vorbei, und mit dem Tod des einen, hast du auch deine unschuldige Seele verloren.

Aber vielleicht ... vielleicht gibt es eine Möglichkeit.

Ich, ich will dich jetzt nicht verlieren, jetzt wo wir alle endlich frei und ohne Angst leben können.

Langsam beuge ich meinen Kopf nach vorne, ich spüre deinen Atem an meiner Wange,  
ich neige ihn leicht zur Seite, ich spüre wie meine Lippen die deinigen berühren nur ganz sanft, mehr wie ein Hauch einer Sommerbrise, aber trotz allem mit der ganzen Kraft meiner Liebe, die ich für dich empfinde. Als ich mich wieder von dir löse, sehe ich in deine Augen und da war es, nur ganz kurz noch nicht einmal einen Sekundenbruchteil aber ich habe es gesehen,

das Leben in dir

und ganz leise hauche ich dir einen einzigen Satz entgegen

"Lass mich nicht allein."  
-

-

-

-

**A/N:** Auch diese FF ist bereits abgeschlossen. Bis auf einige Kapitel, stammen alle aus der Sicht von verschiedenen Charakteren.

-

Coming next:

**Hermione Granger**


	2. Hermione Granger

**Disclaimer:** Copyright © an der Handlung bei ShadowRiddle. Original Copyright © by Joanne K. Rowling, 1997-2005

**Warnung:** Dark, Slash, Romanze (Angehaucht), Charakterdeath, AU. Meine allererste FF, die ich Veröffentlicht habe, ich habe beinahe ein Jahr gebraucht um sie zu beenden. 'drop' Buch sechs wird zur Gänze ignoriert, schon alleine deshalb, weil die meisten Kapitel, vor der Erscheinung entstanden sind. Ich bin noch immer verblüfft darüber, wie viele Gleichheiten, es trotz allem gegeben hat. 'g'

**Pairing:** Ich will es noch nicht verraten, aber es ist auf jeden Fall Slash

**Teile:** 2/10

**Titel: **Lass mich nicht allein

-

-

-

-

Hermione Granger 02

-

Ich habe gesehen wie du gefallen bist  
wie dein feuerrotes Haar den Boden berührt hat.  
Wie sich das Licht aus deinen Augen zurückzog  
und auch wie alle Farbe dein Gesicht verließ.  
Wie von selbst, trugen meine Beine mich zu dir  
ich ließ mich auf die Knie fallen, um über deine unzähligen  
Sommersprossen zu streichen.

-

Ein Blick in die Runde sagte mir, dass es den meisten noch nicht  
aufgefallen war, dass der Schutzschild von Tonks, den sie auf den Rothaarigen gelegt hatte nicht mehr  
existiert. Was unweigerlich bedeuten muss, dass auch sie tot ist.

Eigentlich wollten Dumbledore und der Orden verhindern, dass die Schüler von Hogwarts in diesen Kampf mit hineingezogen wurden und deshalb haben einige von ihnen diese Schilde über die Anwesenden gezogen.  
In einiger Entfernung kann ich Harry sehen, der sich seinen entscheidenden  
Kampf mit Voldemort stellt, ich bin nicht die einzige die diesem Kampf zusieht.

Neben mir kann ich einige Slytherins und Gryffindors sehen die gespannt beobachten wie er den dunklen Lord immer weiter und weiter zum Verbotenen Wald treibt.  
Ich frage, mich was er vor hat und ob das überhaupt sein Plan ist, oder ist das viel mehr eine Falle vom Unnennbaren.

Bevor ich noch mehr in den Gedanken abtrieften kann, sind sie schon im dunklen Schatten verschwunden. Als ich ein Keuchen neben mir höre, sehe ich in die gleiche Richtung wie alle anderen und hätte genau so wie sie in heller Panik  
Aufgeschrieen, wenn da nicht zu unser aller Überraschung, plötzlich Draco Malfoy und Neville Longbottom mit erhobenen Zauberstäben in meinen Blickfeld erschienen wären.

Sie stellten sich den immer näher kommenden Dementoren entgegen und gaben somit auch den anderen die den Patronus-Zauber konnten, den nötigen Mut. Immer mehr und mehr silberfarbige Erscheinungen stellten sich zwischen die Schüler und die schwarzen Kreaturen der Nacht. Gemeinsam schafften sie es, sie aufzuhalten und ich glaube, nicht nur mir ging in diesem Moment das Lied des sprechenden Hutes durch den Kopf das er am Anfang unseres fünften Jahres gesungen hatte.

Aber durch diese Aktion sind auch die Todesser auf uns aufmerksam geworden  
und einige von ihnen kommen jetzt auf uns zu. Draco, der sich zu mir und den anderen umgedreht hatte, gab den Slytherins, die nicht auf der Seite von Voldemort standen, Anweisungen, die sie auch auf der Stelle ausführten. Ich konnte mich nicht von meinem Platz rühren ich, konnte keinen vernünftigen Gedanken erhaschen, ausgerechnet ich, die doch immer gewusst hat was zu tun ist, sitze hier und weiß nicht weiter.

Plötzlich spürte ich starke Arme, die mich vom kalten Boden hoch hoben und ich sah in das Gesicht von Greg Goyle, der mich zusammen mit den Erst- Zweit- und Drittklässler ins Schloss brachte. Er trug mich auf die Krankenstation, wo Madam Pomfrey bereits herumwuselte und die Schüler der Dritten mit Verbandsmaterial ausstattete. Sie sollten sich um die Verletzten kümmern, die unweigerlich bald in den großen Saal gebracht werden.

Goyle hatte mich auf einem der Betten abgesetzt, und nach einem prüfenden Blick auf mich, dem ich ihm ehrlich gestanden nicht zugetraut hätte, verschwand er wieder.  
Ich sah mich in dem Raum um und konnte schon einige Verletzte entdecken. Unwillkürlich fragte ich mich, wie viele Opfer dieser Tag noch fordern würde.

Plötzlich musste ich wieder an rotes Haar denken, das im Dreck vor meinen Füßen gelegen hatte. Ich musste daran denken, dass es dort draußen noch mehr von diesen Haaren gibt, dass sie alle ihr bestes geben werden, damit kein Tod umsonst ist.

Ich denke an dein Lachen.  
Ich denke an deine Freude.  
Ich denke an deine Liebe.  
Ich denke an den Glanz deiner Augen.  
Ich denke an deine Faulheit.

Ich denke daran, dass ich nicht aufgeben darf, denn wenn ich das mache, werde ich nicht mehr an dich denken können ohne fast daran zu sterben. Für einen kurzen Moment schließe ich meine Augen und ich sehe dich vor mir, und das gibt mir den Mut weiterzumachen, denn jetzt ist nicht die richtige Zeit um zu Trauern. Mit einem letzten Seufzer öffne ich meine Augen, und mit einem Kraftvollen Schwung stehe ich auf, während des Gehens stecke ich meine buschigen Haare hoch.

Mit einem energischen Schritt mache ich mich auf den Weg zu Poppy, die am anderen Ende des Saales steht und hektisch einige Anweisungen gibt. Ich kann vielleicht nicht Kämpfen, aber niemand soll mir nachsagen können, dass ich nicht mein Bestes gegeben habe. Ich habe genug Wissen über Medizin, und wenn ich dort draußen nicht helfen kann, so kann ich es wenigstens hier.

In der Zwischen Zeit bin ich bei der Medi-Hexe angelangt, und sie sieht mich mit einem wissenden und prüfenden Blick an. Bevor sie irgendetwas zu mir sagen kann hole, ich tief Luft und frage sie.

"Kann ich helfen?"

-

-

-

-

**A/N:** Reviewantworten wie immer in meinem MSN-Blog.

-

Coming next:

Also **Hermione Granger**


	3. Hermione Granger 2

**Disclaimer:** Copyright © an der Handlung bei ShadowRiddle. Original Copyright © by Joanne K. Rowling, 1997-2005

**Warnung:** Dark, Slash, Romanze (Angehaucht), Charakterdeath, AU. Meine allererste FF, die ich Veröffentlicht habe, ich habe beinahe ein Jahr gebraucht um sie zu beenden. 'drop' Buch sechs wird zur Gänze ignoriert, schon alleine deshalb, weil die meisten Kapitel, vor der Erscheinung entstanden sind. Ich bin noch immer verblüfft darüber, wie viele Gleichheiten, es trotz allem gegeben hat. 'g'

**Pairing:** Ich will es noch nicht verraten, aber es ist auf jeden Fall Slash

**Teile:** 3/10

**Titel: **Lass mich nicht allein

-

-

-

-

Hermione Granger 03

-

Seine Entscheidung ist unsere Entscheidung  
Sein Weg ist unser Weg  
Seine Niederlage ist unsere Niederlage  
Sein Tod ist unser Tod  
Sein Blut ist unser Blut  
Aber sein Sieg ist auch unser Sieg

-

Es war grauenhaft, der Geruch nach Blut, Schweiß, Angst, Zerstörung  
und vor allem anderen nach Tod.  
Ich habe viele gesehen, die vom Schlachtfeld hier hergebracht wurden  
und die wussten, dass nichts mehr so sein würde wie früher. Sie alle haben in diesen Stunden, die uns allen wie Tage, Wochen und Monate vorkamen, mehr gesehen als ein normaler Mensch je verarbeiten könnte. Keiner von ihnen wird mehr eine geruhsame Nacht haben, auch ich nicht.

Aber ich habe mir geschworen, jetzt noch nicht daran zudenken.

Denn noch ist nicht die Zeit um zu Trauern. Madam Pomfrey und ich wir haben nach einiger Zeit bemerkt, dass die Krankenstation, trotz seiner Größe für so etwas, zu klein ist und deshalb blieb ich mit einigen Drittklässler hier oben, um die zu versorgen, die schon hier waren. Manchmal schickt sie Verwundete mit leichten Verletzungen zu uns herauf.

Sie hat ihr neues Territorium in der Großen Halle aufgebaut, was in Anbetracht der derzeitigen Situation sicher besser ist, denn immerhin kommen die Verletzten so schneller zu ihr.

Gerade war Pansy Parkinson bei mir und hat sich eine heftig blutende Wunde im Gesicht heilen lassen. Ich weiß nicht was es war, aber in ihrem Blick war nichts von dem Hass, den ich jahrelang in ihr gesehen habe. Ich glaube für sie selber ist es ein Weltwunder, sich von einem Schlammblut verarzten zu lassen.

Vieles hat sich in diesem Schuljahr verändert, aber am meisten wohl die wenigen Slytherin, die nach den Sommerferien wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehrten. Jeden von uns war klar, was das zu bedeuten hatte, die, die noch da waren, würden sich gegen Voldemort stellen. Was bei einigen doch sehr verwunderlich war, immerhin dachten wir alle, dass sie schon beinahe Todesser waren, aber es war egal. Sie haben sich entschieden und das war das, was letztendlich zählte.

Ruhelos schritt ich von einem Bett zum Nächsten um die Verbände und den jeweiligen Zustand des Menschen der darin lag zu kontrollieren. An einem Lager blieb ich überrascht stehen, ich hatte vorher nicht gemerkt, dass man Luna Lovegood auch nach oben gebracht hatte. Strähnen ihres blonden Haares klebten in ihrem Gesicht, und trotz des Schweißes, der von ihrem hohen Fieber kam und sich in ihnen verfing, konnte man erkennen, dass es zottelig war.

Sie war schon immer etwas seltsam, aber man konnte sich stets auf das junge Mädchen verlassen. Ich wollte mich gerade umdrehen um meinen Kontrollgang fortzusetzen, als ich eine Hand spürte die mich zurückhielt. Luna hatte ihre Augen geöffnet und sah mich an. Irgendwann in den letzten zwei Jahren haben sie sich verändert, sie sahen jetzt nicht mehr so aus als würden sie einen ständig anstarren. Aber ich sah noch etwas anderes darin,

das Wissen darüber dass die Sonne am nächsten morgen, für sie nicht mehr aufgehen würde. Wir waren nie richtige Freundinnen, aber ich wusste, dass ich sie jetzt nicht allein lassen konnte, ich habe es in ihren Augen gesehen, diese eine Frage, die sie nicht stellen wollte, aber ich habe es auch so verstanden was sie wollte. Ich werde sie nicht alleine sterben lassen.

Ich setzte mich an den Rand ihres Bettes und hielt ihre Hand fest, die Erleichterung darüber, dass ich bei ihr blieb, konnte ich sowohl in ihren Augen als auch in den Zügen ihres Gesichtes lesen. Ich strich ihr sanft über die Wange und befreite ihre Stirn von ihren störenden Strähnen, ihre Atmung ging immer unregelmäßiger und ich konnte den Schmerz sehen, der sich bei jedem Luftholen auf ihren Augenlidern abzeichnete.

Ich fühlte mich irgendwie hilflos, niemand konnte ihr helfen, das einzige was man tun konnte, war darauf zu warten, dass es zu Ende ging. Trotz all der Magie, war niemand dazu imstande ihr Leben zu retten. Der Druck auf meine Hand wurde immer schwächer und schwächer, ich weiß nicht genau wie lange ich so bei ihr saß, aber irgendwann bemerkte ich, dass sie nicht mehr bei uns war, ich strich ihr noch einmal über das Gesicht und legte ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch.

Mit schweren Herzen ging ich zum Fenster und sah hinaus, irgendetwas muss geschehen sein, denn ich sah nicht das was ich erwartet hatte. Der Kampf um Hogwarts schien vorbei zu sein und man konnte vereinzelte Todesser sehen, die sich Ordensmitgliedern ergaben. Über dem Verbotenen Wald konnte ich das Zeichen des Phönix sehen, mein Blick schweifte über den Kampfplatz und aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich erkennen, dass jemand in den Wald gelaufen war, aber als ich mich darauf konzentrieren wollte, sah ich nichts mehr. Dafür sah ich wie sich Professor Snape, Remus Lupin und Neville Longbottom auf den Weg dorthin machten.

Ich drehte mich wieder vom Fenster weg und ließ mich an der Mauer hinab in eine sitzende Haltung rutschen. Ich bemerkte, dass einige der Menschen hier mich anstarrten mit letzter Kraft, und bevor ich mich meiner Trauer übergab, sagte ich ihnen was sie wissen wollten.

"Es ist vorbei und wir danken dir, Harry."

-

Coming next:

**Neville Longbottom**

-

-

-

-

Danke, an zissy und Claudia, für die Kommentare


	4. Neville Longbottom

**Disclaimer:** Copyright © an der Handlung bei ShadowRiddle. Original Copyright © by Joanne K. Rowling, 1997-2005

**Warnung:** Dark, Slash, Romanze (Angehaucht), Charakterdeath, AU. Meine allererste FF, die ich Veröffentlicht habe, ich habe beinahe ein Jahr gebraucht um sie zu beenden. 'drop' Buch sechs wird zur Gänze ignoriert, schon alleine deshalb, weil die meisten Kapitel, vor der Erscheinung entstanden sind. Ich bin noch immer verblüfft darüber, wie viele Gleichheiten, es trotz allem gegeben hat. 'g'

**Pairing:** Ich will es noch nicht verraten, aber es ist auf jeden Fall Slash

**Teile:** 4/10

**Titel: **Lass mich nicht allein

-

-

-

-

Neville Longbottom 04

-

Rache, für meine Eltern  
Rache, für mein Leben  
Rache, für alle die sterben mussten  
Rache, für den Terror  
Rache, für die Gewalt  
Rache, für die Angst  
Rache, für die Lebenden  
Rache, für den Krieg  
Rache, für alles  
Rache, für nichts

-

Ich kann es noch immer nicht glauben, sie greifen uns tatsächlich an. Uns, dabei sind wir doch nur Schüler. Wir sind doch keine Gefahr für sie, was könnten wir schon gegen sie erreichen. Nichts in Anbetracht dessen, das sie weitaus mehr Flüche kennen und beherrschen als wir. Einer der Schutzwälle ist gefallen und Ron, er bricht zusammen, Hermine ist bei ihm und in ihren Augen kann ich lesen, dass er keine Hilfe mehr brauchen wird.

Was macht Malfoy da, ausgerechnet er stellt sich schützend vor sie? Ich sollte ihm helfen, neben ihm stehend, rufe ich meinen Patronus. Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich, dass einige der anderen dasselbe machen. Nachdem die Dementoren ihren Vormarsch aufgegeben haben, dreht Malfoy sich um.

Die anderen Slytherin, die noch da sind folgen seinen Anweisungen, aber weshalb? Warum tut er das? Ich muss ihnen beistehen. Neben mir höre ich wie Malfoy einem seiner Freunde sagt, das er Hermine wegbringen soll. Er sieht mich an, ohne Hass, nichts von dem was ich bisher in seinen Augen sehen konnte, stand jetzt darin.

Ein Nicken von ihm sagt mir, das es nun soweit ist. Nichts kann mehr aufhalten, was nun geschieht. Niemand kann verhindern, dass wir gegen die dunkle Seite antreten. Wir werden über sie kommen wie die Nacht und wenn wir mit ihnen fertig sind, wird nichts mehr so sein wie zuvor. Ein Blick in Richtung des Waldrandes sagt mir, dass Harry und der Unnennbare nicht mehr zusehen sind.

Aber jetzt sollte ich mich besser auf das Hier konzentrieren. Einige der Todesser waren schon sehr nah. In meinen Ohren höre ich immer wieder, wie Malfoy seinen Freunden und auch einigen anderen Befehle gibt. Wer hätte vor einem Jahr gedacht, dass wir alle einmal auf ihn hören würden, ausgerechnet auf ihn?

Einer der Todesser versucht mich mit einem Fluch zu treffen, aber er weiß nicht, dass Harry mit mir Extrastunden gemacht hat. Erst durch ihn habe ich erkannt, was in mir steckt. Ich weiche jedem seiner Flüche aus und ehe er sich versah, habe ich ihn schon mit einem simplen Zauberspruch zu Boden gestreckt. Noch einmal sehe ich in die Runde, Pansy Parkinson wird gerade ins Schloss gebracht, aber sie scheint keine ernsthaften Verletzungen zu haben. Mein Blick schweift wieder einmal zu Malfoy, der verbissen mit einem Todesser kämpft. Was mag in seinem Kopf vorgehen?

Wieder werde ich angegriffen, und diesmal wäre es fast mit mir vorbei gewesen. Wenn da nicht plötzlich Professor Snape gewesen wäre, er hatte den Angreifer erledigt. Er sah nur kurz in meine Richtung, aber das hat gereicht. Ich muss vorsichtiger sein, ich muss mich mehr auf mich und die Armee konzentrieren, die schier unaufhaltsam auf uns zukam.

Der nächste kommt schon auf mich zu, und zu meinem Schock muss ich gestehen, dass ich ihn kenne. Es ist ein ehemaliger Mitschüler, der nach den Ferien nicht zurückkam. Er steht mit einem fetten Grinsen vor mir und spielt mit seinem Zauberstab. Der abfällige Blick in seinen Augen ist mir nicht entgangen. Schon seit einiger Zeit schleudern wir uns die verschiedensten Zauber entgegen. Ein einziger Blick bestätigt mir, dass er dachte, dass er mit mir leichtes Spiel haben würde.

Mit den richtigen Freunden kann man viel Lernen, auch den Kampf mit den Zauberstäben.

Entschlossen hebe ich meinen Stab und schleudere ihm einen Fluch entgegen, er kann ihm nicht mehr ausweichen. Er fällt zu Boden und ich wende mich meinem nächsten Gegner zu. Ohne dass ich es gemerkt habe, suchte ich in dem Haufen der vor uns stand, eine ganz bestimmte Person. Als ich sie sah, schlich sich ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen. Die anderen waren mir jetzt egal, ich wollte nur noch meine Rache, Rache an dem Schicksal meiner Eltern. Ich sehe wie sich ihre Lippen bewegen, jedoch erreichen ihre Worte nicht mein Ohr und auch meine Seele bleibt davon unberührt. Noch bevor sie reagieren kann, schmettere ich ihr den Todesfluch entgegen. Ihre Augen weiten sich, als sie ihren Fehler erkennt. Sie hat mich unterschätzt, sie hat den Hass, den ich für sie empfinde, unterbewertet. Sie hat mein Leben zerstört, bevor es richtig begonnen hat. Sie hat es an dem Tag zerstört, als sie meine Eltern folterte, und dafür soll sie in der Hölle schmoren.

Noch immer sehe ich auf den Körper der Frau, die ich gerade getötet habe. Selbst im Tod, verriet ihr Blick, den Wahnsinn, dem sie verfallen war. Jemand tritt neben mich und als ich hochsehe, steht Remus Lupin neben mir. Er legt eine seiner Hände auf meine Schultern. Nichts und niemand wird nachempfinden können, was in mir vorgeht, auch er nicht. Deshalb schüttle ich sie auch gleich wieder ab, ich kann sehen, dass es ihn schwer verletzt, dass ich das getan habe, aber im Moment ist es mir egal.

Ich sehe über das Schlachtfeld und erst jetzt wird mir klar, dass es vorbei ist. Ungläubig sehe ich zu meinem ehemaligen Professor, doch der sah nur zum Wald. Auch ich wende meine Augen dorthin, über dem Wald kann ich es sehen das Zeichen, Harrys Zeichen. Er hat es tatsächlich geschafft.

Auch mein Tränkelehrer steht jetzt bei uns. Er sieht auf den leblosen Körper von Bellatrix Lestrange und dann zu mir. Ich kann direkt fühlen, wie sich meine Augen vor Erstaunen weiten. Die Lippen von Snape verzogen sich zu einem anerkennenden Lächeln, bevor er sich wieder zum Wald wendet. Ich konnte sehen wie jemand in den Wald lief, und nur für eine kurze Zeit konnte ich etwas Grünes wahrnehmen. Fast zeitgleich machte ich mich mit den beiden Erwachsenen auf den Weg. Ein Satz bildete sich in meinem Kopf, den ich ohne groß zu überlegen laut ausspreche.

"Ein Slytherin."

-

-

-

-

Coming next:

**Severus Snape**


	5. Severus Snape

**Disclaimer:** Copyright © an der Handlung bei ShadowRiddle. Original Copyright © by Joanne K. Rowling, 1997-2005

**Warnung:** Dark, Slash, Romanze (Angehaucht), Charakterdeath, AU. Meine allererste FF, die ich Veröffentlicht habe, ich habe beinahe ein Jahr gebraucht um sie zu beenden. 'drop' Buch sechs wird zur Gänze ignoriert, schon alleine deshalb, weil die meisten Kapitel, vor der Erscheinung entstanden sind. Ich bin noch immer verblüfft darüber, wie viele Gleichheiten, es trotz allem gegeben hat. 'g'

**Pairing:** Ich will es noch nicht verraten, aber es ist auf jeden Fall Slash und wir kommen der Lösung näher 'g'

'**Teile:** 5/10

**Titel: **Lass mich nicht allein

-

-

-

-

Severus Snape 05

-

Irgendwann werde ich vergessen können,  
Irgendwann werde ich leben können,  
Irgendwann werde ich wieder träumen können,  
Irgendwann wird man mir verzeihen,

…und…

Irgendwann werde ich mir verzeihen können.

-

Was macht dieser Gryffindor da, wie kann er ausgerechnet zu so einem Zeitpunkt zu träumen anfangen? Ich schleudere einen Fluch auf den Todesser der sich ihm nähert und sehe den Gryffindor an. Ich denke, er hat verstanden worum es geht.

Ich drehe mich um, um mich den Kampf der hinter mir stattfindet wieder zu zuwenden.

Graue Augen sehen mich verächtlich an, sie sprühen förmlich vor Arroganz und unterdrückter Wut.

Jetzt stehe ich ihm gegenüber.

All die Jahre, die ich als Spion gearbeitet habe, wusste ich, dass dieser Tag kommen würde und doch hatte ich tief in meinem Inneren immer gehofft...

Gehofft, dass ich ihm niemals in diesem Endkampf gegenüber treten muss. Dafür ist es nun zu spät.

Einige Minuten, die mir wie Stunden vorkommen, schleudern wir uns gegenseitig die verschiedensten schwarzmagischen Flüche entgegen.

Es ist nur ein kurzer Augenblick, eine kleine Unaufmerksamkeit meines Gegenübers, der ihm letztendlich das Leben kostet. Selbst jetzt in seinem Tod, kann ich noch in seinen Augen sehen, was er von mir gedacht hat,  
dass ich ein Verräter bin. Aber ich weiß, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war die Seiten zu wechseln. Es war meine Alternative, ich konnte nicht dort weitermachen. Ich erinnere mich noch gut an meine Träume, die ich hatte nach jedem seiner Aufträge aber nun sind sie vorbei.

Irgendwann werde ich vergessen können und im Gegensatz zu Lucius Malfoy werde ich weiter leben.

Schon stehe ich dem nächsten Todesser gegenüber, aber noch bevor er mich angreifen kann, sehen wir alle das Zeichen über dem Verbotenen Wald.

In den Augen der Todesser sehe ich Entsetzten. Entsetzten darüber, das ER tatsächlich verloren hat. Verloren gegen ein Kind, denn auch ihnen ist bewusst, was der Phönix über den Bäumen zu bedeuten hat.

Huschende Bewegungen bringen mich dazu, wieder auf das Schlachtfeld vor mir zu achten. Einige der Anhänger von Voldemort wollen verschwinden, und andere haben bereits aufgegeben. Einzeln gibt es noch Kämpfe, aber auch sie werden verlieren.

Mein Blick schweift umher,

Blut,

Schweiß,

Dreck,

Schreie,

Tränen,

Das ist das, was uns dieser Tag gebracht hat. Wir haben gewonnen, aber zu welchem Preis. Von nun an werden diese Kinder keine mehr sein. Nie wieder werden sie so unbekümmert durch das Schloss schleichen wie bisher. Auch wenn ich es hasse, wie sie sich benehmen, werde ich es vermissen. Keiner von ihnen wird mehr die Chance dazu haben, so sorglos zu sein wie bis gestern.

Ich wende meinen Blick ab. Ich kann es nicht mehr mit ansehen, wie sich der Tod anschleicht. Meine Schritte führen mich wie von selbst, zu den beiden Personen, die gebannt auf den Wald starren. Meine Augen bleiben an der Frau hängen, die am Boden liegt, und ich kann mir ein anerkennendes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Was ist das, wer läuft da in den Wald? Wie kann man nur so unüberlegt handeln? Auch wenn der dunkle Lord tot ist, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass der Wald sicher ist. Die Farben Slytherins, das ist ein Schüler aus meinem Haus. Was will er im Wald, warum rennt er dort hin?

Ohne zu überlegen laufe ich los, man weiß ja nie. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerke ich, dass mir sowohl Lupin, wie auch dieser Longbottom folgen. Ich steige über die Leichen, die auf der Wiese verstreut liegen hinweg. Es sind nicht nur Erwachsene die dort liegen. Ich kann auch einige Schüler identifizieren. Mit jedem Gesicht das ich erkenne, wird mir immer klarer und klarer, wie hoch der Preis für diesen Sieg wirklich war.

Mittlerweile haben wir den Schüler verloren, den wir verfolgen. Ich kann ihn nicht mehr sehen, aber hören kann ich ihn. Er läuft ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste durch den Wald, aber warum? Ich verstehe es nicht. Ich bleibe stehen, damit ich mich besser orientieren kann. Ich drehe mich einmal im Kreis, wo ist er hingelaufen?

Eine Bewegung, ich laufe in dieselbe Richtung. An meinen Händen habe ich bereits einige Kratzer, aber es ist egal. Einer meiner Schüler ist in Gefahr. Durch die Äste hindurch erspähe ich kurz blondes Haar. Ich bleibe vor Überraschung stehen, und meine beiden Begleiter, die nicht damit gerechnet haben, stolpern in mich hinein.

Sie sehen mich an, aber ich kann ihnen nicht erklären, warum ich so überrascht bin, dass ausgerechnet er so unüberlegt hier herumläuft hätte ich niemals erwartet. Lupin sieht mich fragend an und ich schüttle den Kopf. Ich muss mich zusammenreißen, wieder sehe ich in die Richtung in der mein Schüler gelaufen ist, und leise murmle ich die zwei Worte, die sich in meinen Kopf geformt haben.

"Draco Malfoy."

-

-

-

-

Coming next:

**Poppy Pomfrey **


	6. Poppy Pomfrey

**Disclaimer:** Copyright © an der Handlung bei ShadowRiddle. Original Copyright © by Joanne K. Rowling, 1997-2005

**Warnung:** Dark, Slash, Romanze (Angehaucht), Charakterdeath, AU. Meine allererste FF, die ich Veröffentlicht habe, ich habe beinahe ein Jahr gebraucht um sie zu beenden. 'drop' Buch sechs wird zur Gänze ignoriert, schon alleine deshalb, weil die meisten Kapitel, vor der Erscheinung entstanden sind. Ich bin noch immer verblüfft darüber, wie viele Gleichheiten, es trotz allem gegeben hat. 'g'

**Pairing:** Ich will es noch nicht verraten, aber es ist auf jeden Fall Slash und wir kommen der Lösung immer näher 'g'

**Teile:** 6/10

**Titel: **Lass mich nicht allein

-

-

-

-

Poppy Pomfrey 06

-

So viel Blut,

so viele Tränen,

so viele Schmerzen,

so viele Schreie,

so viele Unschuldige,

so viele Tote,

sie werden mich verfolgen,

bis in meine Träume,

bis zu meinen...Tod.

-

Man hat es mir bereits gesagt, Harry hat gesiegt. Er hat es tatsächlich geschafft. Wer hätte das gedacht als wir ihn vor beinahe sieben Jahren zum ersten Mal gesehen hatten. Aus dem kleinen, schüchternen Jungen ist doch wirklich der Held geworden, als der er geboren wurde.

Aber ist er es tatsächlich, haben wir ihm nicht zu viel zugemutet? Er und alle anderen Schüler, die heute dem Tod in die Augen geschaut haben, werden nie wieder ein normales Leben führen können. Eigentlich hatte Harry noch nie ein normales Leben. Ob es in seinem Leben jemanden geben wird, der an seiner Seite stehen wird?

Der ihn beschützen wird? Der nur für ihn da sein wird? Ich hoffe es für ihn. Denn jeder braucht jemanden, an den er sich anlehnen kann.

Der Kampf ist vorbei, aber noch immer bringt man mir Verletze rein die zu versorgen sind. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben wünsche ich mir, ich hätte mich damals für einen anderen Beruf entschieden. Man kann nicht von mir verlangen, dass ich die Wunden dieser Kinder versorge, als wäre es alltäglich. Das geht nicht, nicht bei mir.

Wieder einmal bringt man mir einen Verletzten, im letzten Moment kann ich noch einen Aufschrei unterdrücken. Arthur sieht mich an, in seinen Augen kann ich das lesen, was in so vielen anderen Augen auch zu sehen ist.

Hoffnungslosigkeit.

Er hat den Verletzten zwar zu mir gebracht aber selbst er weiß bereits, dass jede Hilfe zu spät kommt. Langsam nehme ich eines der Leichentücher und breite es über den leblosen Körper aus. Noch ein letztes Mal sehe ich in das Gesicht, das trotz allem noch immer die Güte ausdrückt, die Zeit seines Lebens sein eigen war. In den grauen langen Haaren klebt Blut - sein Eigenes. Ich glaube nicht, dass er mit Magie getötet wurde. Es scheint so, als ob ihn jemand mit einem harten Gegenstand auf den Kopf geschlagen hätte. Was für ein schreckliches Ende für ihn. Ich glaube nicht, dass er selbst gedacht hat, dass es so mit ihm zu Ende geht.

Viele sind heute gestorben, viele von uns, aber auch viele von den Anderen. Manche der Schüler werden in ein leeres Haus zurückkehren. Väter, Mütter und Geschwister, jeder von uns hat etwas verloren was ihm wichtig war.  
Aber noch Einen gibt es, den wir alle verloren haben, sein Augenzwinkern wird nie wieder in der großen Halle zu sehen sein.  
Nie wieder wird er am Schulanfang seine verrückten Reden halten. Noch habe ich es niemandem gesagt. Der Schock dieses Tages ist bereits zu tief, als dass ich ihnen auch noch das antun könnte. Sie werden es früh genug erfahren, zwar wird es auch dann noch ein Schock für sie sein, aber jetzt bringe ich es nicht über mein Herz.

Noch einmal sehe ich mich in der Halle um und kann es nicht glauben. Die junge Mrs. Weasley kreuzt meinen Weg und nur mit einem kurzen Blick bedeute ich ihr, dass sie sich um den Rest kümmern soll. Ich muss nach draußen um dort nachzusehen, ob es noch jemanden gibt dem ich helfen kann.

Der Gestank des Krieges empfängt mich als ich durch das Portal gehe. Ich stocke im Schritt, noch nie ist mir das passiert. Immer war ich es, die nach vorne gesehen hat. Bisher dachte ich immer ich wäre wie ein Fels in der Brandung, wie sehr man sich doch täuschen kann.

Aber ich muss weiter, muss den Verletzten helfen. Egal für welche Seite sie gekämpft haben, dies ist meine Aufgabe. Nur mit großer Überwindung bringe ich meine Beine dazu ihren Weg fortzusetzen.

Bis, ja bis ich in das Gesicht eines jungen Gryffindors sehe. So jung, erst in seinem sechsten Jahr. Was wird sein Bruder sagen wenn er erfährt, dass er tot ist? Was werden seine Eltern sagen? Sie sind Muggel, haben nichts mit diesem Krieg zutun. Doch haben sie ihren ältesten Sohn an diesen Wahnsinn verloren und vermutlich auch den Jüngeren. Ich weiß, dass die beiden sich gut verstanden haben. Das sie beide stolz darauf waren Zauberer zu sein.

...und nun ist einer von den beiden tot.

Ohne es zu bemerken habe ich mich neben den Jungen gekniet und streiche ihm eine seiner mausgrauen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag, sogar seit längerer Zeit, lösen sich Tränen aus meinen Augen. Ich kann nicht mehr, ich kann sie nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er hat den Angriff eines Basilisken überlebt, wofür? Dafür, dass er nun einen so sinnlosen Tod erleiden musste?

Ich merke, dass meine Schultern unter meinen Schluchzern beben. Aber ich kann es nicht verhindern. So lange habe ich durchgehalten, aber nun ist meine eiserne Selbstbeherrschung eingestürzt, wie ein Kartenhaus.

Eine Hand legt sich um mich und zieht mich in eine schützende Umarmung. All meine Ängste und meine Trauer lasse ich durch meine Tränen in die Robe von Minerva fließen. Denn sie ist es, die mich im Arm hält und mir Trost spendet. Obwohl es doch einer ihrer Schüler ist vor dem ich knie. Jeder weiß, dass ihr ihre Schüler am Herzen liegen, egal wie verrückt diese auch zu sein schienen. Aber als ich meinen Kopf hebe sehe ich auch in ihren Augen Tränen.

Im stummen zusammen sein sehen wir beide auf die Leiche von Colin Creevey und verabschieden uns so auf diese Weise von ihm.

Als ich meinen Kopf das nächste Mal hebe kann ich gerade noch sehen, wie jemand in den verbotenen Wald läuft. Gefolgt von Snape, Lupin und Neville Longbottom.

"Was ist da los?"

-

-

-

-

Coming next:

**Harry Potter**


	7. Harry Potter

**Disclaimer:** Copyright © an der Handlung bei ShadowRiddle. Original Copyright © by Joanne K. Rowling, 1997-2005

**Warnung:** Dark, Slash, Romanze (Angehaucht), Charakterdeath, AU. Meine allererste FF, die ich Veröffentlicht habe, ich habe beinahe ein Jahr gebraucht um sie zu beenden. 'drop' Buch sechs wird zur Gänze ignoriert, schon alleine deshalb, weil die meisten Kapitel, vor der Erscheinung entstanden sind. Ich bin noch immer verblüfft darüber, wie viele Gleichheiten, es trotz allem gegeben hat. 'g'

**Pairing:** Ich will es noch nicht verraten, aber es ist auf jeden Fall Slash. Ich denke ab jetzt werden es alle wissen ‚g'

**Teile:** 7/10

**Titel: **Lass mich nicht allein

-

-

-

-

Harry Potter 07

-

Dunkel, alles ist dunkel.

Ich versinke in ihr... ich bin sie.

Dunkelheit um mich...

Dunkelheit in meinem Kopf...

Dunkelheit in meinem Herzen...

Dunkelheit in meiner Seele...

Und...

...Licht...?

-

Macht, dass es aufhört! Dieses Lachen bringt mich noch um den Verstand. So laut, so voller Kälte, so voller Irrsinn und Hass, es soll endlich verstummen... soll mich allein lassen. Er ist doch tot... durch mich, durch meinen Mund, durch meine Hand, durch meinen Zauberstab und trotzdem verstummt seine Stimme nicht. Ich kann sie noch immer hören, in meinem Kopf, in meinem Herzen und in meiner Seele... sie soll aufhören, soll mich in Ruhe lassen. Ich will vergessen, vergessen was war... ihn!

Es nagt schon seit so langer Zeit an mir. Er hat mir alles genommen, alles was in meinem Leben wichtig hätte werden sollen... Mom, Dad? Ich vermisse euch.  
Alles was mir wichtig war. Sirius... wo bist du? Ich brauche dich und du mich, oder irre ich mich da? Nein! Du hättest mich nicht gebraucht, niemand braucht mich, warum auch? Er ist tot und ich... ich bin es auch, hoffe ich zumindest. Sirius, ich vermisse dich mehr als ich je geglaubt hätte und Ron... Ich war nicht bei dir, konnte dich nicht beschützen. Ich war nicht dabei als du gestorben bist, aber ich fühle es, ganz tief in mir. Hermione, du ist jetzt auch allein. Nein! Du wirst nie alleine sein, es wird dir gut gehen, du wirst mich auch nicht vermissen und dein Leben leben, oder? Vielleicht wirst du mich irgendwann einmal vergessen? Ich hoffe es, für dich.

Was war das? Wer war das? Warum?

Blondes Haar, in dem sich für normal das Licht der Sonne reflektiert, nur heute nicht. Wie oft habe ich es im Geheimen beobachtet, wenn es niemand bemerkt hat? Das Grau der Augen, das ich vergöttere. Ob wohl sonst noch jemandem aufgefallen ist, dass es sich je nach Stimmung ändert? Ich habe es früher auch nicht bemerkt, du hast mir nicht die Möglichkeit gegeben, dass es mir auffallen hätte können. Letztes Jahr jedoch, hatte ich mehr als genug Zeit um es zu sehen. Ich glaube sogar, dass deine Augen mich selbst in die Hölle verfolgen würden. In meinen Träumen sind sie ja schon.

Würdest du mich hassen wenn ich dir sage, dass ich dich liebe und dass deine Augen schuld daran sind? Ja, das würdest du, ganz sicher sogar. Es wäre besser wenn ich sterbe, hier und jetzt. In deinen Armen, ich würde zumindest einmal in deinen Armen liegen und es genießen. Nur du und ich und sonst keiner. Du wirst nie erfahren was es mir bedeutet. Wirst nie wissen, wie viel es mir bedeutet, dass du jetzt bei mir bist. Ich spüre mein Herz wieder, es springt fast aus meinem Brustkorb und das nur, weil deine Finger über meine Wangen streichen. Ich spüre wie mein Körper zu zittern beginnt und er sich nach dir sehnt. Meine Seele kommt zurück, nur sehr langsam, aber sie kommt. Deine Arme, sie schließen sich um mich. Du hältst mich ganz fest an deinen Körper gedrückt. Meine Arme heben sich wie von selbst und meine Finger verkrallen sich in deinem Hemd. Wo ist deine Robe? Es ist doch viel zu kalt. Ich will nicht, dass du krank wirst. Nicht wegen mir!

Stimmen, ich höre Stimmen und dieses Mal ist es nicht diese kalte und hasserfüllte von ihm. Nein! Sie sind warm, voller Liebe und... Sorge? Remus... Neville und... Snape? Kann es sein? Ich bin nicht allein, er hat gelogen und verloren. Es gibt Menschen, die sich um mich sorgen und die an meiner Seite stehen. Auch wenn dieser gewisse Eine, mir nie so nahe sein wird wie ich es gerne hätte, ist er doch da und hält mich fest. Hält mich zurück und am Leben.

Nur einmal möchte ich erleben, dass eines, deiner seltenen und warmen Lächeln mir gilt, nur mir allein, kann das möglich sein? Darf ich mir so etwas wünschen, auch wenn ich ein Mörder bin? Ich spüre deinen Atem auf meiner Haut. Deine Lippen, die meinem Ohr so nahe sind, zu nahe, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Was machst du? Was hast du vor? Was für Wort verlassen da deinen Mund, kann es sein? Ist es wahr und dein Ernst? Meine Seele ist zurück und ich schließe meine Augen, nehme diesen Moment in mir auf und speichere ihn in meinem Herzen. Falls das alles doch ein Traum sein sollte, will ich mich trotzdem daran erinnern können. Ich drücke mich noch näher an deinen Körper, an deine Wärme. Ich will nicht vergessen wie es sich anfühlt in deinen Armen zu liegen. Deine Hände streicheln über meinen Rücken. Ich hole tief Luft und leise sage ich dir, was ich mir am meisten auf der ganzen Welt wünsche:

"Halt mich fest und lass mich nie wieder los!"

-

-

-

-

Coming next:

**Draco Malfoy**


	8. Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer:** Copyright © an der Handlung bei ShadowRiddle. Original Copyright © by Joanne K. Rowling, 1997-2005

**Warnung:** Dark, Slash, Romanze (Angehaucht), Charakterdeath, AU. Meine allererste FF, die ich Veröffentlicht habe, ich habe beinahe ein Jahr gebraucht um sie zu beenden. 'drop' Buch sechs wird zur Gänze ignoriert, schon alleine deshalb, weil die meisten Kapitel, vor der Erscheinung entstanden sind. Ich bin noch immer verblüfft darüber, wie viele Gleichheiten, es trotz allem gegeben hat. 'g'

**Pairing:** HP/DM

**Teile:** 8/10

**Titel: **Lass mich nicht allein

-

-

-

-

Draco Malfoy 08

-

Grün... wie die Hoffnung

Grün... wie das Gras

Grün... wie das Moos

Grün... wie die Bäume

Grün... wie deine Augen

-

Noch immer sitze ich hier vor dir und sehe in deine Augen, die keinen Glanz mehr haben. Ich warte darauf, dass du zurückkommst, zurück zu mir, zu uns allen. Ich schlage mit der Faust auf den Boden, verdammt das kannst du nicht machen. Du kannst jetzt nicht aufgeben. Nicht jetzt, wo es endlich vorbei ist. Beweise mir, dass es kein Fehler war alles zu verraten woran ich früher geglaubt habe. Für dich habe ich alles aufgegeben. Meine Familie, meinen Stolz, mein Erbe, mein bisheriges Leben. Für dich, nicht für Dumbledore oder irgendeinen anderen, nur für dich. Du kannst mich jetzt nicht einfach alleine lassen. Ich habe mir doch geschworen, dir nach Beendigung dieses Krieges zu sagen, dass ich dich liebe, dass ich alles für dich tun würde.

Bitte komm zurück! Sag mir, dass es richtig war diesen Weg zu gehen, sag mir, dass es richtig war mich gegen meine bisherigen Freunde zu stellen. Sag mir, dass du gemerkt hast, dass ich mehr für dich empfinde als Freundschaft. Sag mir, dass es einen Grund für dich gibt zu leben, dass ich dieser Grund bin. Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit, Professor Snape versucht zwar die anderen am Waldrand festzuhalten, aber es wird ihm bestimmt nicht mehr lange gelingen.

Sanft fahren meine Finger deine Gesichtskonturen nach, hoffen darauf, dass du auf sie reagierst. Du neigst deinen Kopf leicht zur Seite und dein Blick klärt sich etwas, nicht viel, aber genug, dass es auffällt und in mir die Hoffnung weckt, dass es besser wird, dass es besser werden könnte.

Bitte komm zurück, gib nicht auf ... nicht jetzt. Langsam schließen sich meine Arme um dich und ich drücke deinen zitternden Körper an mich. Wann hast du zu zittern angefangen? Es ist mir nicht aufgefallen. Ich werde dir überallhin folgen, egal wo du auch immer hin willst. Lupin hat Snape abgeschüttelt, viel Zeit bleibt mir nicht mehr. Er wird mich von dir wegreißen und dann bin ich wieder allein und mir wird kalt sein, weil mir dein Körper fehlt, deine Wärme. Wenn ich nur wüsste wie ich dich zurückholen kann. Ich würde alles dafür geben, sogar mein Leben. Snape reißt Lupin gerade am Kragen zurück und ich kann nicht einmal darüber lachen, es ist mir egal. Ich drücke deinen viel zu dünnen Körper noch mehr an mich. In meine Nase steigt dein unverkennbarer Duft, diese Mischung aus Luft und Freiheit. Weißt du eigentlich, wie du riechst, wie dieser Duft auf mich wirkt? Nein, ich glaube nicht ... woher auch. Sechs Jahre lang waren wir Feinde und erst durch die Verhaftung meines Vaters ist mir aufgefallen, dass auch ich stets nur ein Gefangener war. Gefangen in dem Käfig in den ich geboren wurde. Erst nur sehr langsam, dann jedoch immer öfter habe ich darüber nachgedacht, wie sehr sich mein Leben, ohne meinen Vater verändert hat.

Meine Mutter war mir nicht wirklich eine große Stütze. Egal wie grausam mein Erzeuger auch zu ihr war, wie sehr er sie auch gequält hat. Sie hat ihn trotzdem geliebt und sie hätte mich jeder Zeit geopfert. Mich gibt es nur, weil er einen Erben gebraucht hat. Ihr war stets egal was mit mir war. Ich existierte nie für sie und ich habe sie schon längst vergessen, sie ist für mich nur die Frau eines Todessers, nicht mehr, aber auch nicht weniger. Ob die beiden bereits tot sind? Einerseits wünsche ich es mir, aber andererseits sind sie trotzdem meine Eltern. Ist dieser Gedanke verquer? Im Grunde genommen ist es egal, denn ob sie nun leben oder nicht, ist für mich nicht mehr wichtig. Wichtig bist nur noch du. Ist dir im letzten Jahr aufgefallen, dass sich da zwischen uns eine Spannung aufgebaut hat? Vermutlich nicht, du hast dich so oft von allem abgesondert und warst allein. Hast dich hierher geflüchtet, wo wir dich beobachtet haben. Es war nicht sonderlich schwer einige meiner Freunde davon zu überzeugen, dass das hier der eigentlich richtige Weg wäre. Greg, Vinc und Blaise waren auch sofort dabei. Wenn ich nicht in deiner Nähe sein konnte, dann waren sie es. Bei Blaise war es von Anfang an klar, dass er nie auf der Seite dieses Verrückten sein würde, denn seine Mutter war eine Muggelgeborene. Er hasst seinen Vater, immerhin hat er sich von seiner Frau getrennt und sie getötet und das nur, weil es sein _Meister_ so wollte. Greg und Vinc sind im Grunde ihres Herzen zwei sanftmütige Menschen, tollpatschig zwar, aber absolut gutherzig. Sie hätten besser nach Hufflepuff gepasst!

Lupin hat sich wieder losgerissen und ich kann aus seiner Stimmlage heraus hören, dass er sich um dich Sorgen macht. Er wird bald hier sein, vielleicht schafft er, wozu ich nicht fähig bin. Nur ein letztes will ich noch tun bevor er hier ist und du dich wieder von mir entfernst. Langsam neige ich meinen Kopf so, dass meine Lippen dein Ohr berühren. Ich spüre deine zarte Haut, speichere sie in mir. Ich will nicht vergessen wie sich dein Körper an meinem anfühlt und auch nicht, wie es ist deine Haut mit meinen Lippen zu berühren. Ich kann es spüren, diesen Sturm in meinen Bauch, Blaise hat mir davon erzählt, als er das erste Mal seine große Liebe im Arm gehalten hat und er hatte absolut Recht. Es fühlt sich wundervoll an.

Lupin ist gleich da, ich hätte mich fast in diesem Gefühl verloren, ohne dir sagen zu können was mir wichtig ist:

"Ich liebe dich."

-

-

-

-

Coming next:

**Remus Lupin**


	9. Remus Lupin

**Disclaimer:** Copyright © an der Handlung bei ShadowRiddle. Original Copyright © by Joanne K. Rowling, 1997-2005

**Warnung:** Dark, Slash, Romanze (Angehaucht), Charakterdeath, AU. Meine allererste FF, die ich Veröffentlicht habe, ich habe beinahe ein Jahr gebraucht um sie zu beenden. 'drop' Buch sechs wird zur Gänze ignoriert, schon alleine deshalb, weil die meisten Kapitel, vor der Erscheinung entstanden sind. Ich bin noch immer verblüfft darüber, wie viele Gleichheiten, es trotz allem gegeben hat. 'g'

**Pairing:** HP/DM

**Teile:** 9/10

**Titel: **Lass mich nicht allein

-

-

-

-

Remus Lupin 09

-

Weiß, wie die Unschuld...

Weiß, wie die eine Seite der Magie...

Weiß... so viele weiße Grabsteine...

-

Ein Jahr ist es her, seitdem der letzte große Krieg beendet wurde. Ich denke noch oft an den Tag zurück, als es geschah, als Harry den Dunklen Lord besiegt hat. Als es ausgerechnet ein Malfoy war, der ihn zurückgeholt hat aus der Dunkelheit in die er danach gestürzt war. Manchmal, wenn ich ihn besuchen komme, sehe ich sie in seinen Augen. Nicht jedes Mal, aber hin und wieder doch. Es mag sein, dass ihn Draco Malfoy zurückgeholt hat, aber ob er ihn im Hier und Jetzt halten kann, bezweifle ich, obwohl ich es hoffe, schon alleine für die beiden. Harry hat uns nie erzählt wie er Voldemort getötet hat, hat uns nie gesagt, was wirklich im Wald geschehen ist, bevor er den Phönix in den Himmel gezeichnet hat, um uns so zu zeigen, dass ER tot war. Ich glaube sogar, dass er es noch nicht einmal Draco gesagt hat.

Der junge Malfoy, ist ein Teil von uns geworden. Er ist ständig in Harrys Nähe und schützt ihn vor allen, die ihm zu nahe kommen. Die zu viel von ihm wollen. Ich habe Angst um die beiden, sie werden daran zerbrechen. Harry daran, dass er es noch immer nicht überwunden hat, Voldemort getötet zu haben und Draco an der Kälte die die meiste Zeit von Harry ausgeht. Er spricht nicht darüber, aber ich kann sie ebenfalls fühlen. Sie dringt in mein Herz ein und überwältigt mich.

Einerseits bewundere ich Draco, ich wäre mit höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht mehr bei Harry, zumindest nicht so nahe. Andererseits, war er diese Kält von seinen Eltern gewohnt, die Kälte seiner Eltern war bestimmt schlimmer für ihn und es ist Draco, der Harry stets mit Wärme ausfüllt. Er hat es nie gesagt, jedoch hatte Severus nach einem seiner Trinkgelage, dass er seit einem Jahr immer wieder für sich alleine abhält, zu viel geredet und ich war in der Nähe. Ich habe jedes Wort verstanden und es tut mir für Draco leid. So wie es aussieht, hatte er mit demselben Zuhause zu kämpfen, wie einst Sirius, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass sich Sirius schon viel früher davon distanzieren konnte. Erst seine Liebe zu Harry hat ihm die Kraft gegeben, die Stäbe seines Gefängnisses zu durchbrechen und Harrys Freunde stehen zu ihm, was Draco doch sehr gewundert hat.

Severus, ich verstehe ihn noch immer nicht. Alle haben stets geglaubt er wäre der Kaltblütigste von uns, derjenige, der unbeschadet aus diesem Krieg herauskommen würde und doch sehe ich ihn fast jeden Tag, hier auf diesem Friedhof. Sehe wie er immer wieder zu diesem einen Grabstein geht und Stunden davor verbringt und danach kehrt er in seinen Kerker zurück und besäuft sich. Einmal war ich neugierig und wollte wissen, wessen Grabstein es ist, zu dem er geht und bin ihm gefolgt. Nachdem er weg war habe ich mir die Inschrift angesehen und war doch sehr erstaunt darüber, vor dem Grab von Lucius Malfoy zu stehen. So wie es aussieht, hat jeder von uns seine Last zu tragen und Severus wird von dem Dämon seiner dunklen Zeit bei Voldemort sogar jetzt noch verfolgt. Ich hoffe für ihn, dass er ihn bald verlässt, denn selbst Draco hat ihm diese Tat vergeben, weshalb wissen nur die Götter, aber er hat es getan.

Mein Blick schweift über den Friedhof, so viele haben damals ihr Leben gelassen und für jeden von ihnen steht hier ein weißes Mahnmal, auch für jeden Todesser und selbst für Voldemort. Harry wollte es so, er meinte damals, dass man es so nicht so schnell vergessen würde. Ich bete jeden Tag dafür, dass es auch wirklich so sein wird. Es war Harry der regelrecht dafür gekämpft hat, dass auch er einen Grabstein bekommt, auch wenn er nicht hier gestorben war: Sirius. Weißt du eigentlich wie sehr ich dich vermisse. So viele Jahre lang habe ich geglaubt du hättest Lily und James verraten und dann warst du zurück und ich kannte die Wahrheit. Aber kaum hatte ich mich wieder an deine Anwesenheit gewöhnt, wurdest du mir auch schon wieder entrissen.

Ich kann mich noch genau an deine ersten Worte erinnern, die du damals vor so vielen Jahren im Hogwarts-Express zu mir gesagt hast. Der Tag an dem unsere Freundschaft begann, unsere erste Reise nach Hogwarts. Es hat wie aus Kübeln geregnet und das schon seit Tagen. Kurz nachdem wir den Bahnhof von Kings Cross verlassen haben, schoben sich die Wolken von der Sonnen weg und sie schien uns bis in die Herzen. Dein bellendes Lachen, dass dir so eigen war, erklang und verschluckte die Worte fast, die du durch den Zug gerufen hast. Diese Worte würden auch heute sehr gut passen, denn gerade scheint die Sonne ebenfalls sehr grell herab. Wir haben viele verloren, aber wir haben auch sehr viel gewonnen. Langsam lasse ich mich vor dem Stein nieder, der dir gewidmet ist.

Anscheinend war schon jemand vor mir da, eine schwarze Rose liegt am Boden und der Wind, der gerade am aufkommen ist, spielt mit den einzelnen Blütenblättern. Wahrscheinlich waren Harry und Draco da, so wie jeden Monat. Harry kann sich in Gedanken noch immer nicht von dir trennen, du wirst immer ein Teil von ihm bleiben, Sirius. Genauso, wie du ein Teil von mir bleiben wirst. Ich spüre die Kühle des Marmors unter meinen Fingerspitzen, als ich über das Hunderelief auf der Vorderseite streiche. Während ich über die Schriftzüge deines Namens fahre, murmle ich deinen ersten Satz:

"Die Sonne scheint endlich wieder, yeah!"

-

-

-

-

Coming next:

Lasst euch überraschen ‚g'


	10. Kapitel 10

**Disclaimer:** Copyright © an der Handlung bei ShadowRiddle. Original Copyright © by Joanne K. Rowling, 1997-2005

**Warnung:** Dark, Shônen Ai, Romanze (Angehaucht), Charakterdeath, AU. Buch sechs wird zur Gänze ignoriert, schon alleine deshalb, weil die meisten Kapitel, vor der Erscheinung entstanden sind. Ich bin noch immer verblüfft darüber, wie viele Gleichheiten, es trotz allem gegeben hat. 'g'

**Pairing:** HP/DM

**Teile:** 10/10

**Titel: **Lass mich nicht allein

-

-

-

-

_Du bist das Licht, in meiner Dunkelheit._

_Du bist das Feuer, das mich wärmt._

_Du bist mein Fels, in der Brandung._

_Du bist das Band, das uns zusammenhält._

_Du bist der Anker, der mich am Ufer hält._

_Du bist die Sonne, die das Eis um meine Seele zum schmelzen bringt._

_Du bist die Liebe, die mir Hoffnung gibt._

_Du bist die Hoffnung, die mich am Leben erhält._

_Du bist der Sinn, meines Daseins._

_Du bist die Luft, die ich atme._

_Du bist alles, für mich._

_-_

_Sonne und Mond_

_Himmel und Erde_

_Licht und Dunkelheit_

_Sterne und Wolken_

_Feuer und Wasser_

_Luft und Erde_

_-_

_Ich liebe dich_

-

Und wieder beginnt ein neuer Tag, ein Tag ohne ihn. Langsam löse ich meinen Blick von den Ländereien und sehe in das Büro, das vor zehn Jahren noch ihm gehört hatte. Ich habe es in all den Jahren nicht über mein Herz gebracht die Schüssel, in der er seine Zitronenbonbons aufbewahrt hatte wegzugeben, sie steht noch immer auf demselben Platz, an dem er sie zuletzt hingestellt hatte.

Ich atme tief durch, bald ist es so weit und die Gedenkfeier wird stattfinden. Es war Draco Malfoy, der sich dafür eingesetzt hatte, dass diese heute stattfindet und ich bin ihm dafür unsagbar, dankbar. Beim Hinausgehen, greife ich nach meinem neuen Umhang, den ich mir eigens für diesen Tag, hab machen lassen. Ich werde alle meine ehemaligen Schüler wieder sehen und ich freue mich auch schon sehr auf sie. Da fällt mir ein, nicht alle Schüler die damals an dem Kampf teilgenommen haben werden da sein. So schwer es auch für alle war, aber am meisten hatte wohl Neville Longbottom, mit den Folgen des Krieges zu kämpfen. Er hatte sich so sehr auf die Frau konzentriert, die damals Mitschuld an der Folter seiner Eltern hatte. Es mag sein, dass er im ersten Moment des Triumphs glücklich war, aber das hielt nicht lange an. Auch wenn er in den Jahren danach versucht hatte ein normales Leben zu führen und sogar eine Familie gegründet hatte, schaffte er es nicht. Irgendwann wurde es ihm zu viel und er nahm sich selber das Leben. Keiner von uns konnte es wirklich erfassen, noch nicht einmal Harry, der doch am meisten von uns gelitten hatte.

Endlich habe ich es geschafft, meine Füße haben gerade die letzte Stufe überwunden, befreite atme ich auf, nun auch ich werde langsam alt. Ein Lächeln schleicht sich auf meine Lippen, einige meiner Schüler würden sich jetzt bestimmt fragen, ob ich jemals jung war. Mein Blick fällt auf einen blonden Haarschopf neben dem ein etwas kleinerer schwarzhaariger zu sehen ist und schon verschwand auch mein Lächeln wieder. Harry und Draco sind bereits da, ich freue mich für die beiden, auch wenn es anfangs doch etwas seltsam für mich war, dass sich ausgerechnet Harry Potter in einen Slytherin verliebt, aber wie heißt es doch so schön:

„Man weiß nie, wohin die Liebe fällt."

.oO9Oo.

Nachts wenn ich manchmal aus meinen Träumen aufschrecke, kann ich noch immer sein Gesicht sehen, erinnere mich an sein Lachen. An sein rotes Haar und an die unzähligen Sommersprossen, aber die Erinnerungen an ihn begannen irgendwann zu verblassen. Ich vermisse ihn und trotzdem habe ich ein anderes Leben angefangen. Die ersten Jahre über, habe ich es nicht zugelassen, dass jemand anderes mein Herz in Besitz nimmt. In meiner Naivität hatte ich mir geschworen gehabt, dass es nur ihm gehören sollte, aber das ist nun Vergangenheit. Er hat sich in mein Leben geschlichen, hat es umgestülpt und hat mein Herz leise erobert. Erst als es zu spät war, ist es mir selbst aufgefallen. Heute würde ich es nicht mehr ändern wollen. Ich könnte mir keinen besseren Partner, keinen besseren Vater und keinen besseren Geliebten wünschen:

„Das Leben ist schön, genau so wie es ist."

.oO9Oo.

Ohne ihn würde ich nicht mehr leben, zumindest nicht so wie ich es jetzt tue. Er war es der mich zurückgeholt hat. Der sich in den schwierigen Jahren danach um mich gekümmert hat. Der ständig bei mir war. Er war derjenige der mir den nötigen Mut gab, um aufzustehen und den Hexen und Zauberern das zu sagen, was mir am Herzen lag:

„Ich bin nicht der Junge der lebt, ich bin nicht der Bezwinger Voldemorts, ich bin Harry, einfach nur Harry!"

.oO9Oo.

Mit ihm an meiner Seite habe ich das Gefühl als könnte ich alles schaffen. Ja ich weiß, die ersten Jahre, waren nicht leicht, weder für ihn, noch für mich, geschweige denn für andere. Aber mit jedem bisschen Wärme, Licht und Glanz, das in seine Augen zurückgekehrt ist wurde auch, mein Mut und meine Hoffnung, auf ein normales Leben größer und größer. Viele seiner ehemaligen Freunde, waren mit der Wahl seines Partners nicht einverstanden und auch einige meiner Freunde verstanden mich nicht. Aber es gab da auch noch Andere und sie standen zu uns und an unserer Seite. Wir mussten um unser gemeinsames Leben kämpfen und wir haben gesiegt. Ich neige meinen Kopf etwas zur Seite, auf die Seite, an der er steht. Sein Haar ist noch immer so verstrubbelt wie vor siebzehn Jahren, als wir uns kennen gelernt haben. Ich liebe es und werde es immer lieben:

„Du gehörst zu mir und ich gehöre zu dir."

.oO9Oo.

Ich weiß, mein Haar ist noch grauer, eigentlich ist es nur noch grau. Nicht nur meinem Los als Werwolf habe ich es zu verdanken, sondern auch den Begebenheiten der letzten Jahre. Das Schicksal der Werwölfe wurde durch Fenrir Greybacks Kampf an Voldemorts Seite nicht besser, im Gegenteil. Nur sehr Wenigen von uns gelang es, trotz allem, noch in dieser Welt Fuß zu fassen. Ich hatte Glück. Glück so einen Mentor wie Albus Dumbledore und so einen Freund wie Harry zu haben. Seine Entscheidung für Draco Malfoys Liebe zu leben war anfangs etwas befremdend für mich, aber heute weiß ich, dass es eine richtige Entscheidung war. Ich selber habe eine lange Zeit gebraucht, um über Tonks Tod hinweg zukommen, aber sowohl Harrys Freundschaft, wie auch die von Draco haben mir dabei sehr geholfen. Aber trotz allem weiß ich:

„Ich werde sie stets vermissen und ich werde sie auf ewig lieben."

.oO9Oo.

Ich dachte immer, ich könnte es mir nie verzeihen, immerhin waren wir trotz allem, so etwas wie Freunde und ich bin sein Mörder, aber ich habe falsch gedacht. Ich habe die Rechnung ohne seinen Sohn gemacht. Es hat etliche Besuche und Briefe seinerseits gebraucht, aber letztendlich, musste ich ihm nachgeben und ihm glauben. Ich werde es nie vergessen können, aber mittlerweile kann ich es mir selbst verzeihen und ich bin schon seit langer Zeit dazu bereit:

„Lasst uns ein neues Leben beginnen!"

-

-

-

-

Nun sind wir am Ende angelangt, sie haben es geschafft, zwar nicht alle, aber ich denke im Großen und Ganzen, kann man es als Happy End betrachten. Es hat mich wirklich in den Fingern gejuckt Harry sterben zu lassen, aber anscheinend, war ich nicht wirklich dazu imstande. Ich habe Severus Snape an die letzte Stelle gestellt, weil ich glaube, dass seine Worte, der perfekte Abschluss, für diese FF sind. Ich hoffe, ich habe niemanden von euch enttäuscht und ich hoffe, dass ihr mir trotz allem ein ehrliches Feedback zurück lasst.

**winkz**

ShadowRiddle


End file.
